


Satoru's Holy Kingdom Move

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ainz is Human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Satoru Suzuki makes his way to the Roble Holy Kingdom.





	Satoru's Holy Kingdom Move

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[SHKM]**

**Satoru's Holy Kingdom Move**

**[SHKM]**

After YGGDRASIL's apparent shutdown, Satoru Suzuki, the introverted, Japanese office worker from the Earth year of 2138 who privately role-played as the Undead Magic Caster, Momonga, had found himself in a literally New World that was similar to yet vastly different from the virtual, fantasy multiplayer he thought of as his escape from the polluted, corporate-run ugliness he unfortunately recognized as real life. Peculiarly, however, instead of suddenly appearing in his new surroundings as his Player character, Satoru somehow found himself transported in his Human body from the real world, and while he kept both the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, the symbolic weapon of the YGGDRASIL guild he was a part of, as well as his in-game Item Box with everything it held on YGGDRASIL's last day, the vast majority of Tier Magic Spells he acquired were gone, which Satoru attributed to Momonga's special ability of learning new Spells past the three-hundred limit that was meant to be in YGGDRASIL.

Nonetheless, with no other Players to call for help, especially from his own guild, Satoru decided to make his own way into the New World and spent some time aiding the first Human country he discovered, the Re-Estize Kingdom, against the neighboring Slane Theocracy that sought to undermine the Kingdom by destroying their villages to lure the Chief Warrior in service to the King, Gazef Stronoff, into an assassination which would culminate in Re-Estize's territory being seized by the rivaling Baharuth Empire and make the Demi-Human Argland Council State the Empire's problem rather than the Theocracy's itself. After being thanked as well as rewarded in money and information by both Gazef and the people of Re-Estize's Carne Village for protecting them, Satoru, after gauging his options on where to go next, decided to make his home in Hoburns, the capital city of the Roble Holy Kingdom southwest of Re-Estize, in the hope that his knowledge of Arcane Magic and Items as well as his experience from working in a real world office and leading the Ainz Ooal Gown Guild in YGGDRASIL would lead to a successful career as a maker and seller of Items at least and perhaps establishing a Magician's Guild backed by the Holy Queen herself at most.

With his mind made up, Satoru traveled with Gazef to the fortress city of E-Rantel, where, after discretely melting down the YGGDRASIL coins he had on him for New World currency and comparing the Healing Potions he had with those made by New World Pharmacists, he set out to find a group at the local Adventurer's Guild that would help him travel safely through the Kingdom and into Hoburns. While Satoru figured he had a safe chance in a world where the highest Tier a Human Magic Caster could hope to reach was the Sixth, he still wanted to be careful for how he did things, which led to him meeting the four Silver Plated Adventures in E-Rantel that called themselves the Swords of Darkness.

Requesting a private room in the Guildhall to discuss terms with the Swords in question, Satoru sat at a table with the four Silver Plates in total.

"Well, let me introduce everyone, good sir." The sword-bearing Warrior in the group cheerfully said on behalf of his comrades. "I'm Peter Mauk, the leader, and the Ranger to my far left is Lukrut Volve."

"Hi there." Lukrut greeted nicely enough as Peter went on.

"To my right is Dyne Woodwonder, a capable Druid who heals us whenever we get wounded."

"Nice to meet you." Dyne kindly told Satoru with a smile just before Peter finished with the last and youngest member.

"And lastly, here's Ninya the Spellcaster."

"Hello there." Ninya then turned to Peter mildly annoyed, even with his still present smile. "Now if only Peter could stop with that embarrassing nickname."

"No need for modesty, Ninya." Peter waved off with confidence in his friend before explaining to a listening Satoru. "You see, our dear Ninya is a Talent Holder with the ability to learn Spells in half the time compared to most other Magic Casters."

"Huh, that actually sounds pretty good." Satoru commented with an interested smile. "I wouldn't mind seeing you demonstrate it, Ninya." He then coughed into his arm and bowed both in apology and in greeting. "But I shouldn't be rude. I am Satoru Suzuki, and I'm pleasured to meet the four of you as well."

"Satoru Suzuki, huh?" Peter remarked at the name. "That's an interesting name, and judging by your looks, you must be from the Southern Regions."

Satoru sheepishly laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm from somewhere alright, but anyway, I'm in the market for able Adventurers like yourselves to help escort me out of the Kingdom, so I'll understand if none of you are comfortable with the idea of long travel to Hoburns and back here."

Lukrut couldn't restrain a whistle. "Hoburns? In the Holy Kingdom? Where the Holy Queen Calca who could probably give the Golden Princess a run for her money in the realm of beauty lives? Now that's a journey you got there."

"For what it's worth, I wouldn't mind seeing the Priests there in action." Dyne commented with an adventurous smile as he shook his head at Lukrut's womanizing mind.

"Me, neither." Ninya said with just as much enthusiasm. "The trip might actually have some information on some things we're looking into."

"It would be our honor to escort you there, Mister Suzuki." Peter spoke on behalf of his team.

"Just Satoru is fine, Peter, and I'll be glad to pay any amount you need once we get there." The Player in a purple cloak replied as he held his hand out for a shake which Peter energetically took up.

**[SHKM]**

Buying some horses and a carriage for the journey, Satoru and the Swords of Darkness began their travel west of E-Rantel with the intent to go southwest for Roble. As the former took his time getting used to his new surroundings, he got to know the latter four Adventurers to a great detail from Ninya's humble eagerness to learn, Peter's responsible sense of leadership that coexisted with his nice manners, Dyne's friendliness underneath his barbarian-like appearance, and Lukrut's dutiful bond with his friends despite his flirtatious optimism that convinced Satoru that the Ranger had as much zero experience with women as he himself did. Nonetheless, while Satoru hired the Swords for assistance, that didn't mean he wanted to leave all the heavy lifting for them. One noteworthy example was when they were surrounded by a group of Goblins and Ogres that the Swords of Darkness intended to fight off, but Satoru was just as prepared for fighting as they were.

"**Dragon Lightning!**" He exclaimed as he shot a Dragon-shaped lightning bolt at an Ogre and the six Goblins surrounding it. Stunned by the display of Magical power, the Demi-Humans ran off in fright while the Swords of Darkness couldn't help but gawk at how powerful Satoru truly was. Seeing his new friends' reactions, Satoru sheepishly scratched the back of his head before saying. "Sorry if I went a bit overboard there, guys."

"Satoru!" Ninya finally exclaimed in disbelief. "Was that really what I thought it was?"

"I keep my eyes closed practically all the time, Ninya, yet I'm absolutely sure that what he just showed was a Fifth Tier Spell." Dyne said in his bewilderment.

"You're serious?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Holy crap!" Lukrut couldn't help but say before approaching a sweating Satoru closely and pinching him on the ear.

"Ow!" The latter yelped before breaking free. "What was that about?!" He snapped at Lukrut who held his hands up to placate him.

"Sorry, but I needed to make sure you weren't Fluder Paradyne in disguise."

After a baffling moment, Satoru let loose a laugh and soon replied. "Trust me, Lukrut, from what I heard, he's just half as good as me."

**[SHKM]**

Pressing forward from that event, Satoru started telling the Swords of Darkness an abridged version of his past in terms of being from a different and, in some ways, harsher place than their native continent before a transportation spell sent him to the Great Forest of Tob. When Peter and his friends asked Satoru why he didn't want to become an Adamantite Adventurer which would propel him into the realm of heroes, the latter answered that while it sounded appealing, he didn't exactly know what he wanted to do in his new environment and just wanted to grab a feeling of what he could do before sticking to it.

Nonetheless, after a long trip, the Swords of Darkness successfully escorted a grateful Satoru to Hoburns, where he intended to get to work at. Paying the Swords their well-deserved payment, Satoru said his goodbyes to them while he used another portion of his money to buy a modest house of his own and then spent the next following days studying Roble law and procedure before making his case to the Holy Queen Calca Bessarez of opening a nationwide Magician's Guild.

After two weeks, Holy Queen Calca at last permitted Satoru an audience at the Royal Palace, where he presented his idea to both Calca and her two strongest supporters, Paladin Grandmaster Remedios Custodio and her younger sister High Priestess Kelart. While the two sisters were concerned of Satoru's foreign status and knowledge as a Necromancer, Calca saw the appeal in his power and offer and wanted to go into detail more with him.

"Your presentation intrigues me, Master Suzuki." Calca told Satoru with a sincerely kind smile. "A Magician's Guild would come in handy to improve our Holy Kingdom's economy." Her smile then changed into an apologetic one. "I'm afraid I have other appointments to deal with today, but I would prefer it if you came again tomorrow, so that we can talk more about it."

Smiling in appreciation, Satoru bowed respectfully to the Holy Queen as he replied. "It's no trouble at all, um, Your Majestic Holiness." His awkward way of addressing Calca actually brought an amused smile on both of the Custodio sisters while Calca laughed innocently, which compelled Satoru to add. "I'm just really grateful you took the time for my proposal."

Satoru's last word, however, had the effect of leaving Calca starstruck as she then asked in wonder. "Proposal? As in marriage? You want to marry me?"

"What?" Satoru yelped as Calca spun from her throne to observe the former more closely. "Uh, I'm sorry, Holy Queen Calca. This doesn't look right." He tried to reason with her before Calca then decided to sample his lips with a kiss much to Satoru and the Custodio sisters' shock.

Breaking away, Calca shyly said. "Sorry, I guess I'm not comfortable with my single status among other things."

After a moment, Satoru finally shrugged with a satisfied smile as he replied. "Well, it actually was a nice way for me to have my first kiss as odd as it sounds."

That response was enough for Calca to giggle again.

**[SHKM]**

**Been meaning to write more Satoru Suzuki (Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga's original form and identity) stuff since my last lemon featuring him and Brita, but got tied up with other fandoms among other things. Still, I'm glad that the Overlord poll on my FanFictionNet profile is getting some attention and I'd like to see what you all think of the options I listed through some good reviews on my Overlord words, or by popping over on my Discord. While I haven't yet formed a strong enough idea for an Overlord story of my own, I think the poll results and any opinions, you readers, can offer will help me think up some ideas for a good enough Overlord fanfiction that I can write by myself on one hand or request to a fellow fanfiction writer on the other. I know that the story in the Overlord universe itself might not feel continuous without Nazarick and Satoru/Momonga/Ainz put together in the New World, but let's just say that this is all academic for the sake of argument, and this one-shot alongside three others will be shown to gauge your inputs.**

**Anyway, while the Paladin of the Holy Kingdom won't be coming to the States until the 18** **th** ** of February and the anime presumably further into the future, I listed Roble as a probable option out of the sake of offering a challenge to an introverted Necromancer Satoru in a religiously staunch country ruled by a Queen who hasn't found love yet any more than Satoru did in the dystopian 22** **nd** ** century he hailed from. I guess they're all different choices that he could've taken in the story on where he starts out at in the New World, what side-job he takes, and who he either conquers or allies himself with. Although, I also added some ships here and there because it's practically my charm by now, especially when the main character isn't an emotionally suspended skeleton like in the main canon. Nonetheless, I'm eager to read what you all think Satoru would accomplish in the Roble Holy Kingdom as a mostly normal Human Magic Caster with no one from Nazarick supporting him in this alternate universe of Overlord. **


End file.
